Tie/sh Shuttle
BACKGROUND (wookieepedia) The TIE/sh shuttle or, more commonly, the TIE shuttle, was a short-range personal priority shuttle the Imperial Navy used to quickly transport high-ranking officers and other cargo between capital ships of a fleet and ground stations. A modified variant of the TIE/sa bomber and TIE boarding craft, the TIE shuttle had room for two passengers aside from the pilot. Unlike the TIE bomber, the TIE shuttle was not designed for combat. Armed with only a single laser cannon and not very maneuverable, the craft lacked hyperdrive capability and deflector shields, similar to other starfighters of the Sienar Fleet Systems-designed TIE series. Darth Vader's Imperial Death Squadron made extensive use of the TIE shuttle during the Hoth campaign of 3 ABY to deliver face-to-face messages between Star Destroyers of the fleet in order to minimize sensor and communications interference. By 44 ABY, Snaplaunce, the Ithorian mayor of the capital city of the planet Nam Chorios, used a modified TIE shuttle that was formerly in the service of the Imperial Navy as his personal vehicle, which he named Vote Snaplaunce. The Galactic Empire frequently used TIE shuttles to quickly ferry high-ranking officers between Imperial Star Destroyers. Each capital ship in a line carrying TIE/LN starfighters typically had one TIE shuttle aboard. Whereas higher-ranking flag officers usually employed the larger Lambda-class shuttle as a means of transport, lower-ranking officers were relegated to TIE shuttles. The TIE shuttle specialized primarily in transporting personnel or cargo over short distances, unlike other Imperial shuttle classes, including the Lambda-class shuttle and the Sentinel-class landing craft, which were meant to carry a greater number of passengers over longer distances. As an alternative to passengers, the shuttle could hold one metric ton of cargo, and contained consumables for two days. Affiliation: Galactic Empire, Imperial Remnant Ship Type: Tie Shuttle Class: Light Duty Courier/Shuttle Manufacturer: Sienar Fleet Systems Crew: 1 Passengers: 2 MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull 300 cockpit 150 Passenger/Cargo Pod 150 Solar Panels (2) 200 Laser Cannon (1) 65 Sensor/Communications Array 65 Engines (2) 125 ea Armour - Ignores attacks that do 10md points of damage or less. Anything more than 10md applies all damage done. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of light years SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 16 Speed - Atmosphere: 1050kph Maximum Range: can operate for up to 2 days under normal conditions. Combat ops will reduce this by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 7.8m Height: 5.0m Width: 8.6m Weight: 18 tons Cargo: 1 ton Cost - 120 000 new, 45 000 used WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Laser Cannon (1) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-missile RANGE - SPACE: 5.0km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2.5km DAMAGE: 2d6x10+20 RATE OF FIRE: Equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +2 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 20 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 40 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 60 000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 3000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: Use vehicle combat training 1 attack at level 7 +1 dodge at level 6 and 12 +1 autododge at level 8 and 14 +10% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Imperial Sourcebook (West End GAmes) Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook Special Edition (West End Games) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)